Ma vie s'en va, alors que la tienne se meurt
by Solealuna
Summary: La scène de l'épisode final vue par des POV chargés d'émotions. Pourquoi la vie est elle aussi injuste ? Si vous n'avez pas vu 'épisode ne lisez pas ! C'est mon premier drame.


**Voici un One-shot, écrit juste après avoir vu l'épisode final de Castle. Ceci est mon premier Drame.**

**Ensuite, si vous ne voulez pas savoir ce qui se passe, passez votre chemin. J'espère que ça vous plaira ! sortez de suite les mouchoirs ; )**

**POV Kate**

-Nous sommes chanceux, chanceux d'être ici, en vie, avec quelqu'un pour nous protéger.

A cet instant, je jette un coup d'œil a Castle. Il le remarque et me fait un léger signe de tête. Je veux qu'il sache que je ne lui en veux pas. C'est grâce a lui que j suis en vie aujourd'hui.

C'est la première fois que je le vois aussi calme et silencieux. Mais je le sais très bien qu'il est respectueux envers le capitaine Montgomery. Je continue mon discours, tentant de me faire un masque neutre d'émotions. Je suis triste, écroulée, je le considérais comme un deuxième père. Et en cette belle journée ensoleillée, je lui rendait hommage. Je jette un coup d'œil a mon partenaire et le voit regarder ailleurs, l'air soucieux. Je ne me laisse pas déconcentrer et continue ma lancée.

En plein milieu d'une phrase, un coup de feu retentit dans le cimetière. Une demi seconde plus tard, une douleur se loge dans ma poitrine. J'entends des cris incompréhensible autour de moi, de l'agitation, et je vois des gens se dispersaient dans tous les sens, et je sens quelqu'un me pousser sur le côtés en criant mon prénom.

En touchant le sol, je comprend alors tout. On m'a tirer dessus. Et la balle s'est logée dans ma poitrine. Mon souffle se coupe sous l'horreur de la situation.

Qui a put me tirer dessus ? J'ai mal, tellement mal.. J'ouvre les yeux, l'air n'arrivant plus dans ma trachée. Je vois Castle, au dessus de moi, les yeux et le visage inquiets. Je n'arrive pas a bouger, même en le voulant. Il s'approcha de moi, gardant sa main sur ma joue.

_-No, Kate, Stand with me please..._

J'aimerais Castle, J'aimerais ! Mais la douleur est tellement horrible que mes forces m'abandonnent peu a peu. Une larme tombe de mes yeux et traverse ma tempe. Je me sens partir.

_-No ! Stand with me don't leave me Kate Ok ?_

Je tente de lui répondre mais tout ce qui arrive ne sont pas des mots mais de la souffrance. J'aimerais le prendre dans mes bras, le réconforter, le consoler et le rassurer comme j'avais toujours fait. Ou comme il l'avait fait. Qu'est ce que je pourrais faire pour lui ?

Parle Kate me dis je, mais rien ne sort de ma gorge. Le regard de Castle se charge de peur, de douleur mais d'un autre sentiment, que je n'arrive pas à comprendre. De la tendresse. Il s'approche un peu plus de moi, sa main caressant ma joue tandis que l'autre était sur mon sterum, les yeux menaçant de se noyer de larmes.

_-I love you... I love you Kate..._

Mon, cœur devenant de plus en plus faible, se serre. I love you... Il m'a bien dit ça ! Il m'aime alors... comme j'aime ce trois petits mots, si simples et pourtant si compliqués... je n'arrive pas a le enlever de ma tête. Je lutte, j'utilise toutes mes forces restantes pour lui répondre, mais rien ne sort, j'ai envie de pleurer, je veux lui dire moi aussi. Je veux lui dire avant de partir ! Je ne veux pas partir. Alors je me force a lui répondre. Mais la seule chose que je peux faire, c'est sourire. Un petit sourire, faible et presque imperceptible, je ne sais même pas s'il le voit.

Ayant utilisé toute mon énergie, mes paupières deviennent plus lourde. Je ferme les yeux, la dernière chose que je vois est le visage de Castle. Ce si beau visage que je ne reverrais jamais et que j'aime tant.

Un silence de mort s'installe dans ma tête, alors que le noir envahit mon espace. Puis, quelque secondes plus tard, j'entends la voix de Castle, criant, hurlant de ne pas l'abandonner. Il me dit une nouvelle fois qu'il m'aime. Malgré ses cris, sa voix s'éloigne peu a peu de moi, alors que je tombe dans un gouffre sans fin, endroit de ténèbres infinies. Un battement de cœur.

Les battements ralentissent et s'éloignent les uns des autres. Je pars.

J'entends alors, comme a de kilomètres, les sirènes d'une ambulance arriver. Mais ce sera trop tard. Un battement de cœur.

Je vais retrouver ma mère, mon mentor et le capitaine...et je vais quitter Castle. Castle, Je t'aime semble lui hurler mon esprit. Pitié qu'il l'entende.

Un battements de cœur, le dernier.

**POV Rick**

-Nous sommes chanceux, chanceux d'être ici, en vie, avec quelqu'un pour nous protéger.

A cet instant elle pose son regard Émeraude sur moi. Je hoche la tête pour montrer que j'ai compris son intention. Son discours est vraiment magnifique et cela me retourne les tripes. Jamais je ne l'ai vu aussi passionnée dans ce qu'elle faisait. Elle s'en veut d'avoir laisser mourir Montgomery. Mais, moi même, je ne pouvais la lasser là bas. Alors malgré ses protestations, je l'avais emmener dehors par la force de mes bras. Bras qui sont encore pleins de bleus et de griffures. Je vois bien qu'elle ne veut pas verser de larmes et je l'admire pour ça. Entre autre. Si elle savait comme j'ai envie de la prendre dans mes bras et de la serrer fort pour lui enlever un peu de la peine qu'elle a sr les épaules. J'ai même envie de l'embrasser pour lui faire oublier la douleur de la perte d'un être cher a Tous.

Un mouvement me surprends dans l'arrière du cimetière. Je tourne la tête pour voir de quoi il s'agit. Mais je ne vois que des tombes a perte de vue. Je reporte mon regard sur Kate, toujours devant la tombe. Comme elle est belle dans son uniforme d'honneur, l'air sérieux et pourtant si triste. Elle continue son discours.

Mais au milieu d'une phrase, un coup de feu retentit. Dans un mouvement d'instinct, je saute sur Kate, qui ne bouge plus. Des cris et des gens affolés envahissent le cimetière. Je me relève alors et vois le regard de Kate. Vide. Non ! Je regarde son ventre, son corps et voit une ache rouge envahir sa poitrine. Non ! Ne me fais pas ça Kate ! Elle est touchée, elle ne bouge plus ! Je touche la blessure, plaçant ma main sur sa joue blanche. Elle a du mal a respirer, et cette vision , cette vision d'horreur, je sais qu'elle me suivra toute ma vie. Jamais je ne pourrais oublier, ses yeux d'habitude si brillants de joie de vivre, étaient maintenant ternes et sans éclats. Ne part pas !

_-No Kate ! Stand with me please..._

Ne pars je t'en prie je ne pourrais jamais continuer a vivre sans toi ! C'est impossible ! J'entends au loin ma mère appeler les secours. Il y a encore un espoir Kate !

_-No Kate Stand with me don't leave me Ok ?_

Ma main caresse sa joue et je vois une larme coulait le long de sa tempe. Elle essaye de parler mais cela est impossible, elle est trop faible en cet instant. Mes yeux regardent son visage alors que je me rapproches d'elle. Je l'aime. Bon sang comment j'ai put ne serais ce qu'en douter ? Elle est mon sang , mon oxygène, ma vie. Je lui dis, les yeux dans les yeux pour qu'elle me crois et qu'elle n'aie pas a utiliser ses force si précieuse a sa survie.

_-I love you... I love you Kate..._

je lui ais dit... enfin je lui ais dit. C'est tellement simple a dire... pourquoi ais-je attendu d'être sur le point de la perdre pour lui dire. Mon cœur se serre devant son visage. Je n'attends pas un '' Moi aussi.'' je m'en fiche. Je devais lui dire. Je vois alors un sourire, petit et faible mais bel et bien là. Elle est heureuse. Mourante mais heureuse. Ce simple sourire me donne une dose d'espoir. Mais la seconde d'après, je vois ses yeux se fermer lentement. Je suis en train de la perdre. Je sens son cœur ralentir sous ma main. Mon cœur aussi semble se mourir dans ma poitrine. Mes yeux me brûlent, je retint mes larmes mais je ne suis pas aussi fort qu'elle ma Kate. Je la regarde quelque instant, cherchant la moindre réaction de sa part.

Je te hurle au visage, pardon d'être aussi violent mais tu n'as pas le doit de me faire ça !

Je lui crie a nouveau mon amour, combien je l'aime. Je lui crie dessus, voulant a tout prix la retrouver. Retrouver ses yeux verts qui m'hypnotisent tous les jours. Revoir son sourire.

-Je t'en prie ne m'abandonne pas...

je la secoue, commence a m'agiter dangereusement; je fais tout ce que je peux pour la garder. Son cœur ralentit de plus en plus. C'est alors que j'entends les sirènes du Samu arriver. Qu'ils se dépêchent ! S'ils ne peuvent pas la sauver, je mourrais aussi. Et c'est a ce moment là, sous mes doigts, que je perçoit son dernier signe de vie. Je t'aime Kate lui crie mon âme alors que mes larmes envahissent ma vue.

Un battement de cœur. Le dernier.

**Voilà j'espère que ce One shot vous a plut ! Je pleure encore devant cette scène horrible... Laissez moi des com's s'il vous plait ! Vivement Septembre... pas pour la rentrée, mais pour la saison 4. a bientôt !**


End file.
